Hideyhole
by NefariousImp
Summary: Draco and the Golden Trio have to go into hiding under Hogwarts. Why is Hermione so cozy with Draco? What will her bodyguards do when they find out? How fast will the four of them drive each other to complete insanity? Why doesn't McGonagall use wrinkle c
1. Say It Isn't So!

Hideyhole By NefariousImp

A/N: This hit me for some reason this afternoon. I gladly accept ideas for fun that they could have down in their little hideyhole. Also, don't let the first few paragraphs fool you, it is and will continue to be a D/H story. So don't freak out at the first sentence. It has a happy D/H ending, I think, it has yet to be written. You'll just have to read and find out! Ha Ha! Also, I've never read the books, I've only seen the first four movies and as most of my stories go, they don't line up with the books and don't really line up with the movies strictly, so, don't send me flames, I've warned you. And a lot of OOCness. Especially Draco, but hey like Draco and Hermione together isn't major OOCness already, I mean, honestly!

Chapter One: Say It Isn't So!

She was dead.

Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger had finally been murdered; along with the other two thirds of the 'Golden Trio'. Not that I'd miss Potter and Weasley, but she didn't deserve it.

What was so bad was that, apparently, it was me who did it. However, I know for a fact that it wasn't me, seeing as how I would remember doing it. I had actually been serving detention for McGonagall for tripping Granger in Transfiguration class at the time.

It was Wednesday morning when Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and announced that we had lost three members of our school to murder. Then Serverus Snape stood up and declared that I was the one who had killed Potter, Weasley and Granger, and the proper authorities were on their way to take me to Azkaban.

I was so shocked that I dropped my goblet of pumpkin juice and spewed what was in my mouth all over Pansy.

"I didn't kill them! What the hell are you talking about? I was in detention with McGonagall! Ask her!" I yelled pointing my finger at the pinched face woman.

"Actually, it was I who saw you do it." She said calmly. "I went to my office and when I came back the three deceased were in the room talking to you. You pulled out your wand and used the killing curse on them. I was so shocked that I let you run off."

"That's a bloody lie!" I yelled standing up. I looked over at the Gryffindor table, there were three empty spaces and death glares pointed at me from almost everyone in the whole Great Hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's no secret that you and the three of them were enemies. There is no one here who would believe you. Would you, please, follow me to my office? I believe that the authorities have arrived." I was still in shock. There was no escape. If I tried to run, then I probably would have been attacked by a mob of Potter-lovers.

It wasn't even the fact that I'd killed Potter or Weasley that had me so dumbfounded. It was the fact that I'd apparently killed 'her'. There was no way that I would have, no way that I could have.

You can't kill someone that you've held in your arms as they cried about their grandmother passing away and not remember it. You can't kill someone that's found all of your tickle spots and has never told anyone where they are. If they told that's one thing, but she never had.

And you can't kill someone that you're in love with and not remember it.

I followed Dumbledore numbly out of the Great Hall, after he made a big show about taking my wand from me, and up to his office. I was trying my best to keep the tears that had pooled in my eyes from falling as we ascended the circular staircase and entered into his office.

I wiped them away as soon as we entered because Dumbledore was about to turn around and I didn't want him to know that I was crying.

"Bloody Hell!" I jerked my head up only to fall over my own feet and land face-down on the floor of the office. I rolled over, onto my back and looked up. "He was actually crying! I didn't believe you, but he really was!"

There above me were Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Alive.

"Of course he was, don't you know she's always right, by now?" Harry countered with a grin.

"Oh, stuff it!" Hermione said, glaring at them. "Are you alright?" She asked, kneeling down next to me.

I was flabbergasted, they weren't dead! They were right here, in Dumbledore's office! They weren't dead, I wasn't a murderer...She wasn't dead!

I grabbed her arm and dragged her down on top of me, wrapping my arms around her.

"They said you were dead! They said that I had killed you! I knew I hadn't, I just knew it!" I grabbed her shoulders and held her away from my chest. "Why aren't you dead? And why was I accused of killing you in the first place?"

"Oh, so you want me dead?"

"Hell no," I said as we stood up off the floor. "I would however like to know what the bloody hell is going on?" I glared at the three of them, then turned my eyes to Dumbledore and Snape and McGonagall who had entered as well.

Dumbledore put a few silencing and locking charms on the room.

"Please, sit down, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, transfiguring a few couches. We all sat down and I pulled Hermione down with me, holding her close, seeing as how the cat was officially out of the bag.

"Now, we have made arrangements for the four of you. Our informant in Voldemorts inner circle, was made aware of plans to kill the three of you. Well, we can't have that. So, we killed you first. We also, couldn't leave you, Mr. Malfoy in the clutches of your father and the Dark Lord. You were to recieve your mark tonight. However, if you are in Azkaban, then they can't touch you."

"I'm really going to Azkaban?" I asked horrified.

"Of course not, we have created a golem out of you. It has a life expectency of Twenty-four hours. In a few minutes it will be on it's way to Azkaban and will be dead within twenty hours. Everyone will see your body in the cell, however, we have made it to where the golem doesn't revert back to it's original form after death, which is essentially a pile of mud. I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but until the war is over, the four of you must remain in hiding. I have already made preparations for your living quarters under Hogwarts. It's the safest place."

"That could be years! And isn't Potter supposed to kill the Dark Lord anyways? If he's in hiding, who's going to kill him?" I yelled.

"Yes, if he's dead, as I've made golems of each of you, which will each have a very public funeral and burial, then who would expect him to pop up and kill the Dark Lord?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye. I scowled at him.

"Okay, fine, but still, it could be years!" I protested. "You expect me to live underground with them two as company?" Hermione cleared her throat. "You'll be the only good thing about it, Granger." I smirked at her, she rolled her eyes, but cuddled closer.

I glanced at Potter and Weasley. They were looking at me like I'd grown a second head. Seeing as Hermione was wrapped around me like a growth, I guess they had good reason.

"Okay, you two, so, we've taken Hermione's word for it that you aren't Mr. Evil-pants." Harry said. Hermione giggled and Ron smother an all out laugh. "Now, how about you guys start sharing about how long this has been going on?"

"Yeah, I mean just yesterday you got detention for tripping her." Ron scowled at me. I smirked at him.

"I had wanted her to fall so that her skirt would fly up and I would get a nice view of her underwear. It worked." Hermione thwapped my stomach and I grinned at her. "There's always an ulterior motive."

"I got a skint knee because of that little stunt." She groused.

"Okay, so, we have ulterior motives for being mean to her, but when did you guys start?"

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to get the four of you hidden. The authorities will be here to claim Mr. Malfoy and if we don't have everything in place, then it will be all for naught. Professor, will you show our charges to their new home?" McGonagall nodded and went to the fireplace. She picked up her wand and tapped certain bricks, then, much like the entrace to Diagon Alley, they moved to reveal a hidden staircase, going downward.

"If you would follow me, please." Dumbledore handed me back my wand.

"I have a duplicate wand which I have cast three killing curses with, that will be handed over to the authorities. I will visit the four of you tonight. Your things have already been moved to your rooms and duplicates made of nearly everything which will be given to your families."

"Our families?" Ron said. "You're going to tell them the truth right? You won't let them think we're really dead will you?"

"I'm sorry, but for now, we must. They will be watching your families quite closely, searching for any sign of you being alive. We must make you completely dead."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. They were the only two with family that would cry over them. I knew my family wouldn't.

We followed McGonagall down the spiral staircase. It seemed to go down forever. It took us at least fifteen minutes to reach the bottom.

We stepped off the last stair and looked wide-eyed around.

We were in an enormous cave.

The rock walls were painted white, and there were couches and chairs with pillows all over, mostly in light reds and greens. There was a large bookshelf agaist one curved wall.

The room was round, but the walls went straight up to a domed roof, like a cylinder with a dome instead of flat on top. The bookshelf had books all the way up to the top of the room, where the curve of the dome started.

Against one wall were four doors and a fifth door was on the other side of what I was now guessing that we would be calling the Common Room.

There was a large dining table with four chairs around it, and there was a desk against one wall.

The room was surprisingly well-lit.

"Now, These four rooms are your bedrooms. Mr. Weasley, yours is on the far left, then going from left to right is Mr. Potter's, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy. You will all still be recieving your classes, but they will be privately tutored. Meaning, Mr. Weasley, that you will still have homework." He groaned. "Now, your bedrooms are charmed like the ceiling in the Great Hall, they will change to match the way you are feeling or will change to your specifications. Seeing how you are in a cave, we don't want you getting cabin fever."

We each took a peek into our respective rooms. There was a hunter green couch and a King size bed with silk sheets and pillows that were silver with a hunter green comforter, and a desk and chair, and two closets. I smiled and the walls changed from white rock to white and silver marble, as well as the floors.

I left my room and came back out, as did the other three. We followed Professor McGonagall to the other side of the room and into the other door. It was a large bathroom.

It had a stand up shower, sink, toilet, and a large bath similar to the prefects bath, but without the stained glass window. We followed her through a door by the bath to find a large swimming pool, weight equipment and a small walking track around the perimiter of the room.

"You will have to spend an hour in here a day doing physical activites of your choice. We can't let your muscles become atrophied by laying around all day. Call it a Physical Education class." Hermione grinned at her.

"You mean P.E.?"

"Yes, the walls and ceiling are once again charmed. However, it is to look like the outdoors." She said and the walls shimmered to reveal a sunlit field with the pool and stuff looking like they were outdoors.

I looked up at the bright yellow sun and smiled as I felt the warmth. Maybe I could stay in the sun, now, without getting a sunburn.

"Now, if you came in here any other time other than your P.E. class, it will look like the current weather outside of Hogwarts. But the sun will come out for your actual class. Now, follow me back to your Common Room. There are some matters which we must discuss." She said and left.

I glanced around at the sunlit field one more time before I followed her.

We all sat down on the couches.

"Now, there will be no contact with the outside world until further notice.Your owls will be taken care of. If you are in need of help, medical or otherwise, you are to remember a spell which I will tell you in a moment. It will activate a small black pebble in the Headmasters pocket. At the end of saying the spell, you must say a color. The color you choose will be the color that the pebble will change to also, making it hum and vibrate softly. Red for medical help, Blue if you just need to speak with us, and Green if you are in danger or if you have an emergency other than medical. We will come immediately for the Red or Green, however, the blue may take us a few minutes to get free of whatever we are doing to come." She said.

"What about food?" Ron asked. Leave it to Weasley to think of his stomach, however, I too was curious.

"The table will have food on it at the exact same time the Great Hall tables do. Also, if you want a snack, just sit down and one will appear. Now, are there any other questions?" We looked around at each other. "Very well, I will take my leave of you. My first class starts in a few moments anyway. Please, try not to kill each other." She said.

She told us the spell for the pebble before she disappeared up the spiral staircase. The bricks around the staircase moved and formed a fireplace, covering the entrance to the stairs.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I didn't get any breakfast." Ron said. We all agreed and sat at the table. It filled with food immediately. I hadn't gotten to eat but a few bites of mine before Dumbledore had made his earthshattering announcement.

When we had all eaten our fill, all the while I was trying my best to keep it all down while watching Weasley stuff his face while talking with his mouth full, we went and sat on the couches.

"Okay, so," Potter said looking at Hermione and me. "Since when have you two been so...cozy?" Hermione, who was leaning on me with my arm slung around her shoulders, looked up at me.

"It's your friends, your story." I said. So, she began.

"Well, it began in the beggining of our fifth year. Ron had been teasing me about being scared to fly, so, I got it in my mind to prove him wrong, or at least try. So, I went out to the Quidditch Pitch when it was empty and got on a broom. I was terrified at first, but I forced myself off the ground and higher and higher."

I let her voice fade out and lost myself in the memory.

FLASHBACK

I had decided to go flying after I had finished McGonagall's Tranfiguration paper that was due the next day. I had waited until the last minute and had spent the last three hours cramped up at my desk.

I decided that I needed some fresh air.

So, there I was at the Quidditch Pitch and had barely gotten my feet off the ground when I looked up and saw someone high above me. I couldn't tell who it was and was about to go about my business, when I heard a high-pitched scream and saw the person fall from the broom and plummet straight towards the ground.

Normally, I would have let them fall, it was their own stupid fault for flying when the pitch didn't have the cushioning spell on it, but something about the person who was falling struck me as important and I zoomed up and over to the spot below them.

Suddenly, I had to fight for control of the broom as a mass of brown hair, arms and legs landed on the broom right in front of me. I managed to wrap one arm around them and steady the broom. Two arms wrapped around my neck like steel bands, practically choking the life out of me.

"You're strangling me, ease up!" I managed to get out. The arms relaxed enough for me to breath. "What the hell where you doing up there?"

Imagine my complete and utter shock when the mass of brown curls pulls back and I see their face for the first time. I almost lost control of the broom again as I realized that I had saved Granger.

"Malfoy?!" She looked at me in bewilderment.

"Granger?!" I said in shock. "I didn't know you knew how to fly? Oh, wait, you don't, that's why you fell."

"Shut up, a bird flew right by me and scared the bloody hell out of me!" She protested. Something about goody-goody Granger cursing struck me as funny.

"Really? I would have put money on your hair blocking your view and making you panic." I said dryly.

Suddenly, I went wide eyed as she bit her bottom lip and blushed. I didn't even know Granger had the ability to blush, much less look so adorable. Once again, I struggled to keep the broom stable. It must have showed, because she squealed and clung to me, hiding her face in my neck.

I realized that I had started to rub my thumb on her waist.

"Shhh, it's alright, I won't let you fall." I said soothingly to her. I stopped. I was comforting Granger! I'd never comforted anyone and here I was comforting the bane of my existence! Hell, I think I even hated her over Potter and...well, maybe not Weasley, but I definitly hated her! She was a Mudblood for crying out loud!

She pulled away again.

"Thanks." She smiled softly at me. I scowled at her but it only lasted a second before it was replaced with a wicked smirk.

"Don't thank me yet, Granger, the fun's just started." She looked at me with wide fearful eyes.

"Malfoy, what are you..."

"You want to learn to fly, you've got to learn to relax first. If you're scared of every little bird and air current then you'll never get it. So, I'm going to teach you to relax."

"Relax? You put me on edge! I can't relax around you!"

"Hmm, well, maybe I should teach you to relax around me first? Course, we'd have to go back to my room and find a bed for that, but If that's what you want." She gasped prettily, totally scandalized, as I thought she would be.

"Malfoy, I want to get off!" She said. I smirked at her.

"Once again, broom's not the best place for that, but, I can try if you want." I said sliding my hand down and around to the zipper of her jeans. Once again, I was rewarded with a blush and a sweet little gasp.

"No! That's not what I meant and you know it! I want to get off the broom, on the ground, and away from you!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Granger, I just saved your life, the least you could do is be nice to me." She scowled at me.

"Fine, I'll be nice, but you have to be nice too!"

"I wasn't the one who's life was saved!" I protested.

"I'll be nice if you will! I'm not going to be nice to someone who's mean to me." She glared at me. I chuckled, even when she's lost the fight, she's still stubborn and argumentative.

"Fine, but only when we are alone, got it?" I said. She nodded.

"Okay, can I please get off, now?" She blushed as she realized she had said it again.

"No, at least not yet." I said, letting it slide with a smirk. "I'm going to teach you to relax on the broom. Turn around so that your back is to me." I said. She looked hesitant. "I won't let you fall." She nodded and timidly swung her right leg over the broom so that her back was to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist tightly with one and wrapped my other around her and grabbed the broom right in front of her.

It just so happened that because of her body, my arm wasn't as long and the underside of my arm was pressed against her pelvis and the side of the heel of my hand was right against her crotch.

"I don't know a...about this." She said as she realized where I was touching her, unintentional as it was.

"It's okay, just can you get your hair out of my face, I can't breath." I said trying to get her hair out of my mouth. She reached up and pulled her hair into a bun, then did something unexpected. She put her hand on the very bottom of my throat and felt around my neck. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to find...ahhaa!" She said and undid the pin that held my quidditch cloak on. My cloak fell off my shoulders and fluttered to the ground several feet below. She took the pin and stuck it in the bun, making it stay in place. "There, how's that?" I stared at the green and silver pendant amist the brown curls. For some reason I liked seeing it there.

I was brought out of my examination as she wiggled back on the broom, so that she was right up against me.

"There, now, your hand has more room." She said, I chuckled.

"Yeah, it does." I said. She leaned forward slightly to put her hands on the broom and her ass stuck out a little more, rubbing against my rapidly growing erection. "Too bad that my pants don't have more room." I chuckled gently rubbing it against her ass, careful not to upset the broom. She gasped sharply.

I decided that I liked that sound and that I would do everything in my power to hear it more often.

I smirked as I slid my hand farther back on the broom so that it was up against her again. Now, she had nowhere to go and that little gasp came again.

"Malfoy, that's..."

"Shhh." I said and made the broom fly higher.

We flew for two hours, I would have kept on flying except my erection had become painful and I knew that she wasn't ready to help me take care of it. Hell, she'd probably been felt up, not to mention gasped, more in these two hours than she had in her whole life put together. I flew her down to the ground, with my chin resting on the curve where her neck met her shoulder.

I kept her against me as I pulled the broom out from under us and we stood up straight. I dropped the broom and wrapped both arms around her from behind.

"Granger..." I didn't know what to say. I had taken her flying to help her relax around me and the broom, but I found that it apparently worked both ways. Something about holding her felt good.

"Draco." She said. I was surprised that she had said my first name. I liked the way it sounded. "Can we..." I was praying that she'd say have sex. "Can we be secret friends?"

"Can we have secret sex too?" I smirked.

"I'm being serious!"

"So am I,...Hermione." She sighed and rested her head against my shoulder as I nuzzled her neck.

"Can we at least be friends for a while before we think about that? I'm not ready for that yet. I'm only fifteen."

"I'm only fifteen, too, you know." I said. We were silent for a moment. She was about to pull away when I said. "Yes." She turned her head to look at me and smiled. I looked into her chocolate eyes and knew from that moment on, she wouldn't just be another mudblood to me anymore.

It wasn't until I was in bed that night that I realized that she still had my silver and green pendant in her hair.

END FLASHBACK

"So, there we are flying around for two hours, and me finally relaxing and asking him to be my friend like some little pre-schooler. I was shocked that he accepted, but from that day on, when we were alone, we played around and joked like we were best friends." Hermione was saying.

I realized that I hadn't heard whether she had included the sexual stuff in her story, probably not, seeing as how I wasn't being pummeled into the sofa by her body guards.

"So, from then on, every tuesday at the same time, we would meet and he would take me flying. I was planning on joining the Quidditch team next year. He was teaching me some moves and plays, except, without the Slytherin cheating part." She grinned at me.

"So, you guys have been friends since early last year. It's almost the middle of our sixth year, how long have you been together...um...romantically?" Harry asked.

"Since the end of fifth year." Hermione answered.

"Have you guys um...had sex?" Ron asked. I smirked at him and he scowled and looked like he was going to beat me to a pulp.

"No!" Hermione always has to ruin my fun. "No, we...I decided to wait until the end of the school year. Right before my seventeenth birthday in June."

"So, what happened to make you two start a relationship?" Harry asked.

"Well, he...um...saved me...again." Hermione said looking up into my eyes. I could see the hesitation to share the story with them.

"I'll tell it." I said. I looked up at them. "A certain Slytherin cornered her as she was coming to give me a message from a Professor. They were about to take advantage of the fact that she was alone in the Slytherin dungeons, and had forgotten her wand in her room. I've scolded her for that by the way." I smirked and looked back down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I just happened to be heading out to find her when I came across them. She was crying and her robes were torn and the big neanderthal was on top of her. I kicked him off of her and beat the shit out of him. He spent two weeks in the infirmiry. When the Professors found out why I had beat him up, they only gave me one measly detention instead of expelling me. Course it helped that Granger backed my story up."

"You saved her?" Ron asked incredulously. "Who was it?"

"Zabini." I said.

"I'll kill him!" Ron said standing up and making fists at his sides.

"You can't."

"And why not?" Ron asked challengingly.

"Because you're already dead." I smirked. He sat down deflated.

"Right, forgot about that. Why didn't you tell us, Hermione?" Ron asked, practically glaring at her.

"Would the two of you believed that I wasn't just using her or pretending for laughs?" I demanded. "You would have treated her like a leper and beaten the bloody hell out of me, demanding that I stay away from her, even though you two would have been ignoring her and treating her like crap for going against you two."

Harry looked at the two of us for a moment before nodding then looking at Ron. Ron looked like he was about to deny it, but the look from Harry made him admit the truth to himself.

"Fine you're right. So, what else happened that we should know about?"

"Nothing super important, I'm sure we'll get around to all that eventually, I'm going to go for a swim. Care to join me, Hermione?" I asked standing and holding out my hand for her.

"Sure, let me just go get a suit and change. At least we still have our wands." She said taking my hand as I helped her up. She disappeared into her bedroom. I looked at the two on the couch.

"Don't give her a hard time about us. It was me who didn't want to tell you guys about us. I didn't trust you two to not be complete dicks to her." I said and went into my room to change into a pair of black swim trunks I conjured up.

TBC...

A/N: Sooo? What do you think so far? Remember, ideas are totally welcome, flames, not so much. Please review! 


	2. It's A Party, Woofinghoo

Hideyhole

By NefariousImp

A/N: K, thanks to my reviewers, and I'm sad there aren't more. But thanks to: iluv2dance(who's one of my favs), Keyda841, spacesareoverrated, Nessa Sue, BB Macintosh, and my friend from the sidelines who hasn't reviewed cause she reads all my stories before I post them, Jean Claude AKA Crista! Hi, Pea!

Chapter Two: It's A Party, Woo-f-ing-hoo.

I came out of my room wearing my black swim trunks and was surprised to see Hermione come out of the room next to mine wearing a dark purple bikini. It wasn't just a scrap of fabric and dental floss, but it still showed more of her toned flesh than I'd ever seen. And, if looking at her two best friends was any indication, more than they'd ever seen either.

She winked at me and, with a flip of her hair, sashayed across the room to the bathroom door. She disappeared through the door and I glanced at Harry and Ron to see their jaws just as unhinged as mine and their eyes glued to the door where she was last seen.

Well, I wasn't going to appear as dumbfounded as those two idiots, even if I was.

I snapped my mouth closed and sauntered past them.

They looked at me and I smirked a naughty smirk and disappeared through the door to follow her.

I heard Ron start yelling something about 'bloody-'Mione-stealing-ferrets' and I chuckled as I crossed the bathroom to the gym room.

I opened the door and my breath caught in my throat as I saw a beautiful water nymph pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

I let my eyes wander down her body, watching as her muscles played beneath the smooth, creamy skin.

I smirked.

"Did you know that whatever kiddy-crush Weasel had on you just turned into a full blown crush? He's out there yelling about me being a 'bloody-'Mione-stealing-ferret'." I laughed.

She turned to look at me with a frown.

"You didn't taunt him did you?"

"No, unfortunatly. It took all I had to keep the 'Ha ha, that's my kool-aide, Weasel!' taunt deep inside. But I might have smirked it at him." I grinned.

She laughed.

"Who have you been hanging around? That is a purely muggle reference! I'm surprised you even know what Kool-Aide is!"

"Of course, I do, it means a female which is my property." I could tell she was fighting a grin but trying to scowl at me calling her 'property'.

"I'm nobody's property, bub. And you're a complete moron." I frowned.

"Why, may I ask, am I a complete moron? And I am not, and you are. You're mine. You said so yourself when you said 'I'm yours'."

"Fine, I said it, but it doesn't mean that I'm your property, It means that we belong to each other. And you're a complete moron because Kool-Aide is a muggle fruit drink, the most common is red; Cherry flavor." She smiled at me.

My eyebrows shot to the sky. I'd heard one of the muggle wizards saying that line in the bathroom one day and liked it.

I grinned wickedly.

"Cherry flavor, huh? So, is your kool-aide cherry flavored?" I said stalking towards her.

Her eyes got wide and she backed up.

"I'd love to find out." I whispered into her ear without touching her. She took another step back, only to start flailing, as she had hit the edge of the large pool.

Her hands grappled towards me and I laughed as I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt for her to grab onto.

Somehow, even in the second it took for her to lose her balance and fall into the water, I saw the evil gleam in her eyes as she grabbed my black trunks and dragged me into the water with her as she fell.

We came up spluttering and she grinned at me.

Suddenly, we heard laughing by the door.

"That was bloody brilliant, 'Mione!" Ron said, wearing his red trunks, and Harry was next to him wearing gold trunks. Weasley looked like an idiot wearing trunks the same color as his hair.

I scowled as I realized that it was no longer a romantic dip, but a swimming party. Whoo-fucking-whoo.

"Hey, guys, come on in." Hermione smiled next to me. I looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" She whispered, seeing my face. "We still aren't having sex until the end of the year." I pouted.

"Is it still my kool-aide, though?" I whispered. She grinned and winked at me.

Suddenly, a tidal wave hit us as both of her lunk-head friends jumped into the pool at the same time.

I wiped the water from my face and scowled at them as they came up for air.

Ron looked at Hermione and I had to fight to keep myself from deforming his face to get the lusty look off of it. He knew she was mine. As long as he didn't touch or say anything remotely flirty to her, I'd let it slide. Besides, I kind of felt sorry for both of the other males. I at least had my girlfriend here to keep me company. They didn't have anyone but each other.

I smirked at that thought.

"What are you smirking about, Malfoy?" Ron scowled at me.

I couldn't resist.

"Well, I was just thinking, how many years are we gonna be down here together? I mean, I have Hermione. How long is it going to be before the two of you get desperate enough and shag each other?"

"Draco! That's not nice!" Hermione slapped my arm, which, being wet, stung quite alot. The two boys were scowling at me.

"What? It's a fair question. I don't want them getting it in their head that I might share you with them. Cause, I won't." I said a little pissed from how bad the slap stung. "Can you two promise me that you won't try to steal her from me? If you guys can promise that then we won't have any problems, hell, I might even be friends with you guys."

"I promise, I won't try to steal Hermione from you, Malfoy. Now, we can be friends." Harry said, obviously trying to keep everyone from fighting, looking different without his glasses.

"Alright, Potter...Harry. What about you, Weasley?" I said looking at the red-faced Ron. I knew right then that it wouldn't be as simple as it was with Harry.

Dammit!

I didn't want it to become a situation where Hermione had to choose, because, I wasn't completely sure that she'd pick me. Up until now, it had been a secret and she didn't have to choose.

My eyes opened wide, as I realized that the thought was just now occuring to him. I was sure he was going to give her an ultimatum right there, but he surprised me with the fact that he had more brains than I'd ever given him credit with.

"I can't promise that, Malfoy." He said calmly. "I've been in love with her for the last two years." I noticed Harry's eyes going wide.

He was lying! And what's more, Harry knew it.

He was probably only saying he loved her because he finally realized that he might actually lose his backup girlfriend. However, if he had just blurted out an ultimatum it would have pissed off Hermione. She hates being told what she can and can't do. She probably would have picked me just for spite. But this way, he actually stood a chance.

"Ron...I'm...I..." Hermione stuttered.

Ron ignored him and stuck out his hand to me. I stared down at it with a scowl.

"May the best man win." I smirked. That'd piss her off.

"Ron, the best man, had the guts to actually ask her out." I said before Hermione could rant about not being a trophy to be won.

"She's my best friend. I didn't want to ruin our friendship if it didn't work out." Ron fumed.

"After the Yule ball she told you, no, she yelled at you, telling you next time to pluck up the courage and ask her before someone else does, and not as a last resort." They all gasped. "Yeah, I was there, listening in the shadows. Doing everything in my power not to go comfort the beautiful damsel in distress. Took everything in me not to. I kept having a phrase run through my mind as I watched her until she left. Hmm...'And I wonder, what possible catastrophe caused this angel to come crashing down from heaven and into a sea of tears.' I don't know where it came from, but after that night she was stuck in my mind."

Ron looked a little chagrined at being the cause of her tears.

"Yeah," He said looking determined. "Well, I plan on fighting for her, reguardless. I do love her."

"Ron..." Hermione said. He looked at her and climbed out of the pool and leaving a wet trail to the door.

"Harry," She said looking at him. "Could you talk to him?"

"Hermione, he's just jealous, you know that. He can't stand the thought that the one who made his life a living hell for six years is the one you're going out with." I said sighing, leaning back against the wall of the pool.

"Draco, it's..." She looked at Harry. "That's not true is it, Harry?" She said thinking Harry would back her up. Hell, I thought he would back her up, but he surprised me saying.

"Mal..Draco's right. That's exactly what his problem is." Harry said looking determined.

"Hermione, he's just pissed off that his 'last resort' isn't available anymore." I said. She frowned and looked back at Harry.

"He lied about loving me didn't he?"

"Of course..." I said, but she raised her hand sharply, still looking at Harry.

"Did he lie, Harry?" She said sharply. Harry nodded and looked down at the ground, obviously feeling like shit for betraying his best friend.

Hermione sighed deeply, looking rather pissed.

She went to the side of the pool and hoisted herself out, ignoring the towel and leaving her own wet trail as she followed Rons.

She slammed the door shut behind her.

I looked over at Harry.

"Thanks, Harry." He looked up at me sharply, but his eyes softened as he noticed I said it sincerely. He nodded.

"She doesn't deserve to be lied to. Especially if there's even a small chance that she gave him a chance. She'd be going out with a guy who didn't love her." He said looking at me. He squinted his eyes as though measuring me up. "How do you feel about her, Draco."

"I love her. I think I've loved her since she stole my pendant." I said with a grin, picturing it amidst her curls again. Harry smiled but looked confused at my wistful expression.

"Does she know?" He asked. I looked up at him with a wry expression.

"I haven't had the guts to tell her." He laughed as we had just talked about Ron not having the guts.

"Well, you better not waste any time, who know's what lies Ron's filling her head with out there." He frowned thoughtfully at the door.

"Harry, I can't just blurt it out, especially now, she'd just think I was saying it to beat Ron and I'm not." He nodded in concession.

"Holy shit." He said looking up with a paranoid expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Are we actually having a conversation?" I laughed.

"Guess so, strange as it is." I said and hopped out of the pool. "Guess we won't be having a fun pool party today." I said. "I was kinda pissed about the idea when you guys came in, but I think I'd prefer it to this..." Harry climbed out next to me.

"I think you're okay, Draco, she's got a loyal heart and she won't just give up on you because one of her other friends tells her to. And I can't believe I'm telling Draco Malfoy that, but there it is." I smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go talk to them. Give us a little time to talk to each other, maybe I can get them straightened out, or at least knock some sense into Ron." He grinned. "Lord knows, he's lost what little sense he had."

I watched him leave the gym.

Maybe Potter wasn't as bad as I originally thought. He was obviously sincere about being my friend. I'd never had much time or energy to have real friends. It was easier just to have minions and tell them how to think and what to do.

Well, no minions here, and plenty of time, maybe I could give having real friends a shot.

Hell, I was dead already so, I could be friends with whoever I wanted.

That was a really odd thought and it kinda shook me up, I had to be dead just to have a life of my own that wasn't controlled on every aspect and level by my father, or Voldemort, or society.

I looked up at the sunny sky. It was rare for me to see the sun so bright. Usually the sky above Hogwarts was overcast or at least cloudy.

I decided to air-dry, as I didn't have my wand with me, by running barefoot around the track.

HERMIONE'S POV

I glared at Ron as he stood in front of me.

Harry had come in a moment ago and had told Ron he was being an arse then told him to tell me the truth.

"I am telling the truth. Hermione, I love you and that bloody ferret stole you! You were mine!"

"I wasn't anybody's, Ronald Weasley! I chose Draco. He gave up everything for me. What have you given up? He's going against everything he's known for me. You couldn't stop making googley eyes at the other girls in this school in case one of them decided they liked you. I was always just a backup, in case you found yourself alone, cause god knows, Hermione'll have her head in a book till she's an old lady and won't look at the opposite sex unless it's you who finally comes a callin!" I said sarcastically.

"That's not..."

"Oh, shut it, Ron!" I yelled. "Even Harry says you're lying about loving me." Harry looked at the floor as Ron's glare flashed over to him. "You tell him everything. If you really loved me, don't you think he'd know about it?"

"Why would you tell her that?" Ron demanded of Harry.

"Because she asked me the truth and I don't lie to my friends." Harry said glaring back at him. "So, why don't you tell her the truth?"

Ron glared, back and forth at the two of us.

"I don't have any friends. Why don't you two go play with your new Death-Eater friend. I'm sure he know's all the fun games like muggle torture or unforgivables dueling." He said and stormed into his room, slamming the door.

I looked at Harry sadly.

"Great first day, huh? Only a couple hundred more to go." He looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hermione, just trust your instincts. No matter who they lead you to, I'll stand by you." He whispered in my ear. "Ron has a lot of bitterness and anger built up towards Draco. He'll come around." He pulled back and grinned. "He'll have too, he's gotta come out to eat eventually."

I laughed and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Thanks, Harry." He shrugged. "You always know just what to say."

"Of course I do, haven't you heard, I'm Harry Potter." I grinned at him.

"You'll always be my best friend, Harry Potter, even if we get into a fight. You're my best friend forever." I kissed his cheek and walked towards the bathroom door.

"Hermione?" I turned back. "Ditto." He said with a sweet, boyish smile on his lips and went into his room.

I went into the gym and quietly shut the door, only to stare open-mouthed as I saw Draco doing laps around the large room.

The sun was making his wet body glisten as his sleek muscles rippled. My mouth went dry as he came around towards me and he looked up, noticing me.

Our eyes locked and he stopped jogging and stalked towards me in nothing but his black trunks.

I looked down at his bare feet as he stopped in front of me, then looked up with a smirk.

"Sexy feet." He smirked back at me.

"Well, I'd told you once before that there wasn't anything about me that wasn't sexy."

"Mmmhmm." I smiled at him.

"So, how did it go?" He asked with a serious face. "He didn't try anything stupid like kiss you did he?"

"No, if he did then I would have slapped the hell out of him." Draco grinned at me.

"Least I know you aren't just violent with only me."

"You just provoke me more often than everybody else." I grinned back at him, but turned serious again. "He said me and Harry weren't his friends anymore then went to his room, slamming the door like a typical teenager."

I looked down at his feet again, only to feel his finger pulling my chin up.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He said. I looked into his silvery eyes and fought tears. "Come on, let's go get some chocolate chip cookies and milk and go to my room and relax for a while." I smiled tearily.

"Well, they are my favorite." I mumbled.

"I know they are. That's why I suggested them. You told me yourself, 'there's nothing chocolate can't cure,...except being fat'." He grinned at me as he pulled me into his arms.

"You're just trying to fatten me up." I pouted. He smirked wickedly.

"Only so I can eat you, my dear." He said and kissed me sweetly. My eyes fluttered shut and I sighed into the kiss.

There was no way I could give him up for Ron.

"Come on, you promised me chocolate!" I said and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the gym.

I fell asleep, surrounded by cookie crumbs, empty plates, and Draco's arms.

TBC...

A/N: I thank all my reviewers. Some were disappointed that they were going down there as friends, so, I being the All-Powerful-Author borrowed JK's idea about Ron hating Malfoy with a vengence (totally her's not mine, genius that she is, introducing Draco, and consequently Tom Felton, to the world. Don't sue! Trust me, if I was rich enough to have money you could take, then I'd just buy Tom. Surely he has a price. Oooh, and I'd get James Marsters while I was at it! Two-for-one deal! Sweet!

Also, the phrase 'And I wonder, what possible catastrophe caused this angel to come crashing down from heaven and into a sea of tears.' came from? I tweaked with it, so it isn't exact from where I got it, but if you can correctly guess, For one day, I'll lend you um...Tom, no! James, NO! Tom, well, I'll let you pick which one I'll lend you after I buy them, if you get it right. K, ignore my ramblings. Idea's and reviews, Love em both!


	3. A New Trio

Hideyhole By NefariousImp 

A/N: This chapter takes a different turn than I expected, but I had writers block the other way. If you guy's would review giving me ideas then I wouldn't have to write so retardedly! lol.

Chapter Three: A New Trio

DRACO'S POV

I opened my eyes to see Hermione curled up like a kitten in my arms. I grinned at the smudge of chocolate on her cheek and wiped it off, causing her to stir.

"Hermione...wake up, kitty cat." I said kissing her bare neck lightly.

She giggled and opened her eyes.

"Good morning..." She said stretching and yawning. I stared at her lithe body flexing beneath the large t-shirt she had put on over the bikini.

She suddenly sat up.

"Oh, we've got to get to class! Professor Snape will..."

"Hermione! We're dead, remember?"

She stared at me in confusion then suddenly it turned to despair, alarming me more than I cared to admit.

She moaned sadly and flopped down on the bed in tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong, sweetheart?" I said pulling her into my arms. She sniffled and sobbed some more. I was used to her crying now. I'd held her when she found out her grandmother had died, and when she got a bad grade in Potions. It was the only class she got them in, but they did effect her record.

I just couldn't stand to see this particular girl cry. It was only her.

I could watch hundreds of other girls cry and just laugh at them and their 'time of the month' moods, but with her I felt helpless.

I hated it. I hated that she had that power over me, but I couldn't let her know that. It'd give her more power.

"Baby, please, tell me. I can usually guess, but I'm stumpped right now. It just came from nowhere without any apparent reason. Baby doll?" I said cringing over the sap that I had become just for her.

What was wrong with me?

"Oh, Dracoooooo, I'll never...ever be able to..." she let out another sob. I was starting to get annoyed. 'Mow the grass again' is what I heard.

"What?" I said. "Can you repeat that?" She sat up with tears running down her face. I held her face in my hands and brushed them away with my thumbs.

"I'll never be able to go to class again!" I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Class?!" She was crying about never being able to go to class again! I had to fight the grin that was threatening to break out.

I must have failed cause she glared at me and shoved me off the bed.

"Don't laugh!" She yelled, standing up with her hands on her hips, which was obviously the key words to do just that, because I started to laugh uncontrollably.

Furious, she growled and yelled 'get out' at me and shoved me out of the bed room into the common room.

I looked up in surprise as I found the door slammed in my face.

"Hermione! It's my room!" I yelled, then turned as I noticed Harry and Ron sitting at opposite ends of the table, each with a forkfull of food halfway to their mouths and different looks on their faces.

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?" Ron demanded with a look of ferocity, dropping his fork and standing.

I glared at him.

"Nothing...She just...Why do you care?" I said defensively. "You aren't her friend, remember?" I noticed Harry just continued to eat ignoring us both.

"I'm her best..."

"You're her best nothing, Weasel. You gave her up because she wasn't being the good little back up she was supposed to be and decided to get a life of her own. That's your problem." I said sitting down at the table, eating a roll that was in front of me.

"Yeah, well, maybe I changed my mind?" He said sitting back down.

"No." Harry said glaring at Ron. Both of our heads snapped over to look at him in confusion.

"What? Harry, surely you aren't taking his..."

"No, I'm taking MY side. You don't just throw your friends away because they aren't doing what you want. You said you weren't my friend. So you aren't. I'm not going to let you hurt Hermione either." We both looked at him in shock as he made the announcement and then continued eating.

The famous Golden Trio was officially split up? Why couldn't this have happened when I wasn't dead? I could've had so much fun with this!

Of course, I guess the reason it happened in the first place was because of me, so I wasn't too disappointed.

Besides, I finally get what I wanted.

I'd once asked Harry to be my friend on the night we were sorted into our houses, and he'd turned me down because he was already friends with Ron Weasley.

I got Ron Weasley's best friend and his girl!

What more could a Weasley-hating-Slytherin ask for?

A new Golden Trio?

Hmm, I liked the sound of that.

"So," Harry said breaking my thoughts and keeping me from betraying them by breaking out into a triumphant smirk. I looked up at him. "Why was Hermione so mad?"

I rolled my eyes and wiped my mouth on a napkin.

"The silly twat started crying because she wouldn't ever be able to go to class again and I laughed." Harry and Ron both looked at me and started chuckling, before both of them broke out in laughter, just as Hermione came out of the room.

They took one look at her and laughed harder.

It was a very different scene from the one that had played out only a moment before.

"Leave it to Hermione to think about class AFTER she's dead." Harry laughed. I looked at her and instead of looking pissed about us laughing, she was blushing.

She came over and sat down next to me and drank from the goblet in front of her.

"Sorry for throwing you out of your room, Draco." She whispered bashfully.

"Oh my God!" We heard from behind us.

We all turned around to see Ginny with her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. We stared in absolute shock at her.

"They told me, but I didn't believe..." She ran to Ron and threw her arms around his neck, then to Harry, and to Hermione. She was about to tackle me when she realized who she was about to hug and stopped. "Sorry, Malfoy." She said shyly.

"Ginny, what are you doing down here?" Ron asked.

"Oh," She said picking up a piece of toast and sitting on the other side of the table so she could see everyone. "I was so upset over you guys dying that I slit my wrists."

I glanced down at her wrists, seeing nothing I looked back at her face.

"Oh, that's the cover story that Dumbledore told everyone. I'm dead too. See?" She said pointing to the wall. A door appeared on the other side of Draco's that hadn't been their previously.

"So, you're staying?" Hermione said excitedly. Ginny nodded and bit into her toast. "Yay!!" She said clapping her hands with a huge smile on her face. "I thought I was gonna be the only one around here to die because they drowned in the Sea of Testosterone. Now, we can drown together!" She grinned. Ginny laughed.

"Whoo-hoo. So, I take it these guys have been fighting with Draco, huh? Hi, Draco, glad to see you're dead too." She smiled at him.

"Actually, your idiot brother's the problem!" Hermione scowled down the table at Ron who scowled back.

"Ronald Weasley! Can't anyone have a relationship without your prior consent?" Ginny scolded. He glared at her.

"You knew about them?" He yelled.

Ginny scoffed and waved her hand.

"Of course I knew about them, she's my best friend! We tell each other everything."

"Everything?" I said dropping my fork.

She looked at me with a knowing smirk.

"Everything."

She looked so sweet usually. Who knew that she was really a minature Lucifer in disquise.

Well, it explained the red hair.

"Please, tell us about this 'everything' of which you speak." Harry said with a mischievious twinkle in his green eyes.

"Forget it, Potter!" I said, then glared at Ginny. "Don't tell them, Strawberry!"

She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Obviously threats wouldn't work on these three.

Merlin, I missed my minions.

"Please." I said softly looking at her pleadingly. All four of them stared at me in shock. "What? I can be nice when I want to be." I frowned.

"Alright, I won't tell." She grinned. "If for no other reason than I'd like to hear you beg more often." I scowled at her as the others chuckled.

"So, any news? Well, other than your unfortunate demise?" Harry asked.

"How're mum and dad?" Ron asked softly.

"They aren't suicidal, but they're still devestated. I can only imagine what all of our deaths will do to them." She whispered softly. "Dumbledore said to expect one of your tutors in an hour."

"Hey, let's have a party tonight. Celebrate the fact that we aren't really dead and the new addition to our little undead group, Strawberry." I said trying to break the heavy mood that had settled on everyone.

"I think I liked it better when you used to call me Weaselette." Ginny scowled at me.

"Well, I used that as an insult. According to Hermione, I've secretly undergone personality-plastic surgery. So, I need a nickname for you and all I got was Strawberry." I smirked at her. At least I could still annoy her without the insult.

"Really?" Harry spoke up. "What's my new nickname?"

"The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Ass?" I shrugged. "Give me time, I'll think of something, Potter."

An hour later, we were unpleasantly surprised with the arrival of Professor Snape to teach us our Advanced Potions.

Another hour later and we were really getting pissed at being trapped down in the cave with him.

He finally left, in his normal cloak billowing exit and we all sighed in relief.

"How the hell have you Gryffindors put up with him all these years? Also, I just realized something." I said, thouroughly confused. Were these people complete idiots? "Snape is a death-eater. You do realize that we're all screwed, and I don't mean metaphorically either."

"Malfoy," Harry said looking at me. "There's nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean? Snape is a deatheater who's a spy. He'll tell Voldemort, probably get moved up in the ranks, and we'll be trapped here while Death Eater's invade the school" I said panicking.

"Draco," Hermione said wrapping her arms around my waist. I looked down into her chocolate eyes. "It wasn't my place to tell you earlier, but I guess there's no other choice right now."

I looked at the rest of the people in the group. Even Ron was looking at me, trying to decipher my expressions.

"Draco, Snape's a double agent." I looked at Harry.

"A...a double? Are you sure?" I said calming down.

"I'm very sure." Harry grinned and the others chuckled. I must be missing some joke or something. "He became a double agent several years ago. He's telling Voldemort only a few things, just to keep his standing, but he's telling us everything he possibly can."

"Well, it's obvious he's a double agent for somebody, the question is who?" I said annoyed at their naivity. "How can you know for sure? Blind faith only counts for so much Potter."

"Veritaserum." He said. I laughed darkly.

"Veritaserum? Oh, you mean the stuff that both Voldemort and my Father are immune to?" They stared at me in shock.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Professor Snape is a Potion Master. He's created a potion that makes you immune to Veritaserum. Do you really think that he wouldn't use it on himself?" They stared at me in horror as I chuckled humorously. "As I said," I plopped down on the couch glaring at them. "We are screwed."

Hermione flopped down next to me in a daze.

"Harry, what are we going to do? If Draco's right, we are screwed!" I pulled her against me to calm her down. The rest of them sat down.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Ron asked. "We can't just sit here like good dead people, we've got to figure out a way to get out of here without Snape being suspicious."

"Well, we must tell someone, and the only person I truly trust at the moment is Dumbledore." Harry said.

"And McGonagall." Hermione said.

"No. Well, yes, but we obviously can't know for sure. But if Dumbledore was on Voldemort's side then he'd just hand the school over to him. There'd be no reason for subterfuge." Harry stood up and said the spell to call Dumbledore, saying blue afterwards.

"Nobody say anything, let me speak. Unless I specifically ask you a question. We just need to find out what's going on." Harry said as the sound of the spiral staircase opened.

Dumbledore exited the stairway.

"Ah, what can I help you with?" He said passing a bowl of lemon drops around.

"We have a few questions that we need an answer to, please, sit." Harry said.

When they were both seated I cut in, not liking being told to be silent.

"Are you aware that you're being handed to Voldemort on a silver platter?"

"Malfoy!" Harry glared at me, I smirked.

"Draco, please, let Harry do this." Hermione whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes, and dramatically waved my hand, letting him know that he had the floor.

"Headmaster, we've been informed by Draco of some rather disturbing news. I was wondering what you knew about it." He paused and glanced at me. "Snape apparently has created a potion that makes a person immune to Veritaserum. And apparently Voldemort and Lucius have used it." Dumbledore froze, the twinkle completely gone from his eye.

"You didn't know did you?" Harry said crestfallen. It was a statement more than a question. He had apparently hoped that it was just a trick that Snape and Dumbledore were using to throw Voldemort off the scent. "Headmaster, please, tell me that it's just some potion that combines Veritaserum and a memory charm, so that they don't know they told the truth." Harry begged.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I was completely unaware of this potion and if what Mr. Malfoy says is true then..."

"We're screwed?" I added helpfully.

"How do we know this isn't just some plot of Malfoy's to gain our trust and turn our backs on our only informant?" Ron asked glaring daggers at me.

"Weasel, has it ever occured to you that in ministry positions that they use Veritaserum on the applicants who apply for a job?"

"So?"

"So...I can name three death eaters who work for the ministry. Don't you think it's strange that none of the death eaters are caught? Surely one or two would slip up here or there." I said. I felt Hermione gasp against my side and looked down at her.

"You know the names of the death eaters?" She asked.

"Most of them." I shrugged. "I doubt that there's a single one of my father's friends that aren't. He's not all that good at making friends with nice people. Want the list? I'll have it for you in a few hours. It won't be complete by any means, but those will be the ones that I know of."

"I must speak to someone. I'll return in an hour. If I'm not back in exactly one hour. Find a way out of here and get to Professor McGonagall. I've known here most of my life. I trust her more than anyone else." He said and disappeared out up the stairs, the fireplace moving to cover it.

If he doesn't come back, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked sitting next to Harry.

"Get out, I guess."

"I meant 'how' Harry." She frowned at him.

"Well, does anyone have any 'floo' powder?" Everyone shook their heads negatively. "We could try apparating?"

"It's Hogwarts, we're inside the no-apparating boundries and that includes under the school as well, otherwise, every death eater would have already tried it." I frowned as our list of options ran out. "Other than the stairs, we're stuck. Question is, did anyone pay attention to how they left?" Again with the negative head-shakes.

"I saw how we came in, but I didn't see which blocks to let them leave."

An hour came and went and we looked worriedly at each other.

"We're screwed." This time we all said it together.

TBC...

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, everybody around here's been sick and I have to figure out how to keep the house clean, watch my two kids, ect...The only real time I get to write is during naps, and they don't last long. But I'll try. Please, I'm needing some ideas on where to go with this. One thing I will say is Snape really is on Voldemorts side. Tell me what you'd like to see. Why didn't Dumbledore come back? How do they get out or are they just stuck there? You're reviews and ideas make me more inspired to write, cause they give me ideas. Which means you get more updates, and faster.


End file.
